


A Collection of Mauradering Love

by carter_rivers14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non Cannon Compliant, One Shot Collection, so sweet it will give you a tooth ache, sometimes AU who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carter_rivers14/pseuds/carter_rivers14
Summary: A series of short and fluffy one-shots about little relationships I love specifically focused and based around music or art.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU CRYIN' ANYMORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After "The Prank", see endnotes if unclear.

**_I DON’T WANNA SEE YOU CRYIN’ ANYMORE-Adam Melchor_ **

_I don’t want to see you cryin’ anymore_

_I don’t wanna be the reason you can’t trust me like before_

_My head’s in my hands as I’m shaking on the bathroom floor_

_I don’t wanna see you cryin’ anymore_

“I FUCKED UP JAMES!” Sirius screamed from the dormitory bathroom. He sank lower into the floor as he yelled, his voice hoarse. He would never know what possessed him to tell Severus Snape how to get to the Whomping Willow. He will never know why he didn’t try to stop Severus before he hit Sirius with a Body-Bind Hex. What Sirius Black did know at that moment as he laid on the bathroom floor sobbing was that he had just lost the love of his life forever, and it was entirely his fault. Of course, he could have never meant to do a million things but none of that mattered now. He did it. He made Remus John Lupin the boy who folds his socks in a certain way and will hold a book for however long it takes to find a bookmark so he won’t dog-ear the page. He had turned the boy who loved him; his temper, his flair for the dramatics, his love of muggle music, his antics, his rage, his scars, into a monster. Not just any monster, the one thing Remus Lupin feared to be above all else, out of control. Sirius knew Remus had been offered a position at Hogwarts if he kept his record clean. Sirius knew the way Remus’s eyes had lit up when Professor Dumbledore had asked him. Sirius knew the tears of relief that flowed down Remus’s face that night because Remus had been so terrified of being jobless after Hogwarts because of his condition. Sirius Black knew he had just ruined all of that.

There was a soft tap on the door. Barely above a whisper, Sirius called out.

“Please, leave me be.” He couldn’t raise his body off the cool floor to throw something at whatever brother he had now lost who was standing behind the door.

“Sirius.” The voice from beyond the door was just as hoarse as his own. It was a voice Sirius knew because it soothed him to sleep when he had nightmares of his mother and Unforgiveable Curses. He knew that voice because it told him that it loved him in between broom closets and bedposts. It was the voice of someone who Sirius thought would never speak to him again. The door opened and a huddled mass of Remus Lupin limped forward. Remus extended a hand to Sirius and instead of pulling him up, he joined him on the cool tile. 

“Why are you here?” Sirius croaked out as he shuffled away from Remus, afraid to touch him in case he was hallucinating. Remus took a long and pained sigh before extending a hand out to Sirius.

“I don’t know what happened tonight, well I do,” at this Sirius winced, “I don’t know why, or how, or anything more than what has already happened. Enough people were hurt tonight, no more please.” Sirius held the tips of Remus’s hand. Remus gave a soft squeeze to his pinky and laid his hand at his side.

“I don’t-I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve you here. You should be-” Sirius tried to protest this act of forgiveness, of solidarity, of comfort. He was cut off at Remus simply raising his hand to stop him.

“I know,” Remus replied, his eyes closing as he leaned against the wall. “But you deserve to be able to try to fix this. And I deserve to let you try.” And with that Remus Lupin fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is canon that at some point during their time at Hogwarts Sirius Black told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow on the night of the full moon. James saves Snape and Snape never forgives Sirius, Remus, or James for what happened.


	2. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlene realizes she loves Dorcas

**_She-dodie_ **

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture_

_And she means everything to me, oh_

_I’d never tell_

_No, I’d never say a word_

_And oh, it aches_

_But it feels oddly good to hurt_

Marlene McKinnon realized she was in love with Doracs Meadows on September 1st, 1976 as she stood in front of the Hogwarts express. Dorcas had been away with her family in Greece and Italy during the summer, so the only contact Marlene had had with her was a single postcard with warm greetings from Athens and a very tired owl. It bothered her in the back of her mind that she hadn’t spoken to Dorcas, but Lily and Mary kept her mind off of everything. God, they didn’t even know. God, she didn’t even know. She couldn’t be gay. She was from a small down outside of Sheffield. And Dorcas couldn’t be gay. She always talked about how nice Marlene and Sirius would be together and she went on dates with boys to Hogsmeade. There was a low rumbling in Marlene’s chest that she couldn’t tell apart from the train and her own body. What was she going to do? She shared a room with Dorcas, they were on the same bloody Quidditch team. They would sometimes share hair potions because Lily liked hers to smell like vanilla and Mary couldn’t stand using potions to do her hair. There was no escape, no escape from the bellowing laugh that would come from Dorcas when the boys of Gryffindor would pull pranks or the string of swears that would escape after a bad match. Marlene boarded the train with a cloudy head, bumping into the ever shrinking first years along the way. She hadn’t seen Dorcas on the platform so Marlene was so very screwed if Dorcas had found Lily or Mary first. Marlene walked along the train corridor listening very loosely to the voice around her. This one’s summer and that one’s mother. Could anyone see the pain on Marlene’s face as she approached the compartment that the four of them had occupied since second year. She heard Dorcas’s laugh before she saw her. Her laugh filled any room from the potions supply closet to the Great Hall. Marlene slid open the door and instantly knew she was so royally screwed. Dorcas’s braids where draped over her shoulders. Little blue and white beads poked out from her braids from behind her muggle tourist tee-shirt. Marlene looked Dorcas in the eyes and decided that this was going to be a very painful year as tiny little cracks formed in her heart.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Molly's first Christmas as an official couple.

**_Home-Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros_ **

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I’m with you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I’m with you_

Before there would be Christmas at the Burrow there was Christmas at Otter Hill. The Prewett family was always a merry bunch. Nothing could stop them from celebrating. It was Molly’s last Christmas at home from Hogwarts and there was someone special joining them for dinner.

“Mobbles when’s your lucky lad arriving’?” Asked Gideon as he jumped up behind her in the kitchen. She was finally 17 and could help her mother with the cooking. She was so new to household magic that her mother had only trusted her with some stirring that really didn’t need to be done.

“Oh, Gid will you please not call me that when Arthur gets here. I hate that nickname.” Molly huffed as her older brother chuckled in front of her. Half of the Prewett twin set Gideon was just as sneaky alone as he was with his other half Fabian.

“Of course, anything for my little Mobbles.” At this, a hefty glob of mashed turnips launched themselves at Gideon’s head blending with his orange hair. He waved his wand to clean his hair as he continued to laugh. Molly sighed from behind him as she went back to her stirring.

Arthur Weasley was joining them for Christmas Eve. Her mother almost had a stroke via owl when Molly asked to have dinner on Christmas day with the Weasley family. No one in the history of the Prewett family had ever missed a meal by Dorothy Prewett, Molly’s mother. Her mother hesitantly agreed on the condition that Arthur was to meet everyone on Christmas Eve and that Molly would attend the Weasley Christmas with arms full of food. She had sent Fabian to get Arthur from the road and walk up to the house. A decision Molly was sure she would regret.

“Afternoon Prewetts! Merry Christmas!” Arthur called from the door as Fabian followed. The grin on Arthur’s face was just about as wide as when he learned there was such a thing as refillable quills or ‘pens’.

Molly didn’t care much for all that muggle stuff, but it made Arthur happy, so it made her happy to see him happy. Molly turned to face her brother and Arthur at the door and she suddenly became very shy which was uncharacteristically Molly. Not much made Molly Prewett nervous. But the sight of her brothers and Arthur exchanging greetings and handshakes made her stomach flip. Gid and Fab were gone most days, she barely heard from them and whatever letters they had sent were brief and nondescript. She knew they had dropped out of the Auror program but were still working with Mad-Eye Moody on some project. For once in her life, Molly was glad that Arthur had prospects to join the Ministry of Magic in a seemingly normal and danger-free department, Muggle Affairs. While it wasn’t a popular choice, it was a safe one, that’s all that mattered to Molly.

“You must be Arthur, Molly has told us all about you.” Her father’s voice came calling from the sitting room. Her father gladly accepted Arthur’s hand and Molly’s heart swelled. The pair chatted in the doorframe as Gid and Fab disappeared somewhere near the Sherry. 

Molly really had no worries when it came to Arthur and her family. Arthur was always full of something to say and was excellent at small talk. He wasn’t a man of many strong opinions and most importantly, he loved food. A critical part of both the Prewett and Weasley households was a very talented matriarch with a knack for cooking. They had bonded over stories of flying kitchen pans and delicious meals.

“Hello Molly, Merry Christmas.” Arthur stood beside her as she stirred the turnips. “It looks delicious.” He planted a small kiss on her cheek that turned her a pleasant shade to match the holly.

The Prewetts held back from their usual Christmas fanfare amid growing tensions in the wizarding world. No one was saying anything outright but anyone who had their eyes off their shoes could feel it. Things were changing in the world. 1969 had been an intense year for everyone. Molly was just happy to have everyone home and safe for Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Arthur.” Molly returned the sentiment and the kiss on the cheek, turning them matching shades of red. Molly and Arthur had known each other throughout their time at Hogwarts but Arthur had been too nervous to ever ask her to Hogsmeade and Molly had been so proud to beg so they remained in an odd limbo for all of 5th and 6th year. Everyone in Gryffindor house placed bets on when Arthur would build up the courage or Molly would simply crack. Neither came true and only one Fabian Prewett came out with a correct prediction. On the last day of 6th year, both Arthur and Molly said “I love you” at the same time as they exited the train home from Hogwarts. Both had been too stunned to realize what had happened and it took several moments for the two to register what had been said. Over the summer of several letters and a few embarrassingly supervised dates, the two became almost inseparable at Hogwarts except for Arthur’s Muggle Studies class.

The Prewett’s plus Arthur sat down for a quiet but cheerful dinner. Arthur slipping in complements about the cooking in almost every other line to butter up both Molly and her mother while also maintaining good conversation with Molly’s father, Gideon, and Fabian.

“The American’s send a man to the moon, with no magic. It’s incredible what they think of sometimes. I haven’t a clue what they’d want on the moon but to do it all without magic must have not been an easy task.” Arthur rambled on about a popular summer topic, the moon landing was something Arthur insisted they travel into muggle London to see on a “television” he called them. It was like a wizard’s picture only it didn’t stop moving. They were in a crowd so massive that Molly had to cling to Arthur to see. In truth, Molly missed their muggle “ship” leave because she was just watching the joy explode on Arthur’s face.

“The moon you say? Some poor witch from the old religion is rolling around in her grave. People touching the moon with their feet.” Gideon chimed in. He made an exaggerated tutting sound and held his nose in the air. The conversation flowed easily from dinner into some fruitcake and sponge. In the end Mr. and Mrs. Prewett retired to bed early and made Gideon and Fabian promise to watch Molly and Arthur who were chatting in the living room with some hot chocolates. They did in fairness follow her instructions for all of 30 seconds before disappearing with a bottle of fire whiskey and a jar of self-sustaining fire. Outside it had begun to snow.

“I love Christmas.” Sighed Molly as she looked out the window on the whitening landscape.

“I top-notch holiday if I do say so myself.” Arthur patted his shirt pocket like an old man and laughed. He always had a way of making Molly smile.

“Before the snow gets too heavy, I could walk you to the apparition point. Make sure you get home alright.” Molly stood but her wrist was grabbed from beside her.

“No need to worry dear, I’m home as long as I’ve got you.” Arthur smiled as he pulled Molly into a hug slipping something into her pocket. Molly noticed and pulled the small package from her dress pocket. She looked at Arthur who gave her a small nod, telling her to open it. She carefully slipped the paper off the box and opened it with a small gasp.

“Arthur, we’ve not even finished school yet and-” She was cut off by a small laugh and a kiss on the forehead.

“It’s not an engagement ring Molly, no need to worry. I’ve still got to ask your dad for that one. It’s a promise ring, sort of like the old wizard broach tradition. Only this is a bit less say, outdated,” he slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at her, “it’s just a way of promising you that this is what I want and plan on doing, whenever we’re ready.” Arthur stopped speaking as he saw a tear roll down Molly’s cheek. “Molly no, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just trying to-” It was Arthur’s turn to be cut off by a watery laugh.

“Arthur Weasley, I love you.” Molly squeezed Arthur’s hand tighter and pulled him into a soft kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just together in front of the dwindling Christmas fire and the growing snow. Arthur pulled them apart to say in just above a whisper. 

“I love you too, Molly Prewett.”


End file.
